1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing unit and an image capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A COG (Chip On Glass) unit in which a solid state image sensor such as a CCD sensor or a CMOS sensor or the like is mounted upon a glass substrate can be manufactured by a flip chip implementation technique. Since in a COG the image sensor is mounted directly upon the glass substrate, accordingly it is not necessary to package the image sensor, so that high density implementation is possible. For producing such a COG, a constructional technique is per se known in which the image sensor and a thin electrically conductive layer for application of heat to this image sensor are disposed upon one of the flat surfaces of the glass substrate, and this image sensor and this thin electrically conductive layer are electrically connected to wiring patterns upon the glass substrate (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-141037).